Alexandra (Totally Spies)
Alexandra is a main character in the "Totally Spies!" series. Info She is Caitlin's rival. Alex's counterpart is Alice, from the previous WOOHP spy team. She wears a golden yellow Catsuit on her WOOHP missions. In "Game Girls", Alex also wore a blue/silver catsuit. She went to Beverly Hills High, then Malibu University for college. Personality Alex is an odd mixture between a tomboy and a girly girl: she is the most athletic and fitness-minded spy of the team. She loves to play sports, especially soccer, video games, and is always trying out some new fad diet. Alex is also the most naive and absent-minded. She interprets some figures of speech literally. Alex is also the youngest and most childish, seeing as her oldest and dearest friend is a stuffed turtle named Ollie and she has a teddy bear backpack. She is often seen as the little sister of the group, as Sam and Clover are the two big sisters who dominate over her. Another characteristic of Alex is that she's always about keeping her friends happy. She often serves as a link between Clover and Sam who have meaningless squabbles ("Abductions"). Alex is also a big animal lover and she likes petting zoos which is seen in "Mime World (Jazz Hands Return - Part 3)". Despite being the most athletic, she tends to be clumsy, and has been prone to bad luck (Alex can be very superstitious). Alex is also the second girliest. She is very concerned about fashion and boys, to the same extremes as Clover; an obsession that Sam has trouble understanding. Another one of Alex's hobbies is eating. Even though she may be the most healthy of the three spies, she likes to eat the most. In "Evil Valentine's Day", we see that she has a dream about candy. In the beginning part of the B-story in "The New Jerry" and the ending of "Animal World", we see her eating nonstop. During the 1st and 2nd seasons of Totally Spies, Alex was referred to (and shown) as a bad driver (Clover made a comment at one point in Season 5 indicating that it took more than three tries for Alex to get her driver's license), but in Season 3, Season 4, and Season 5, she was the one normally behind the wheel (indicating that her driving skills had improved). Physical Appearance Alex has short black hair in a curly bob cut and light brown eyes. Her skin tone is tanned. She has black, Hispanic, and European ancestry and is proven to be 1/2 Hispanic in "Alex Gets Schooled", as her father is shown to be white and her mother appears to be Hispanic. Her father later appears with the same tan complexion as her in Season 6. Alex has a taste for Chinese-themed outfits and her favorite food is Chinese food (wontons, apparently). Alex has the broadest variety of clothing out of the group. Usually she dresses trendy like Clover, or preppy and elegant like Sam, or a sportier type of outfit. She usually wears heels or flats, but often she wears sneakers. She's also shown to love to wear Giant Panda pajamas. She is the only one of the 3 whose bathing suits seen are all bikinis. In "The Getaway" and "Alex Gets Schooled", she is wearing a yellow bikini with a yellow pair of shorts. In "Eraser", she is wearing a green bikini with a skirt. She is wearing another yellow bikini in "Super Nerd Much" which is similar to the green bikini she wore in "Eraser". In "A Spy is Born I" it's revealed that Alex is the shortest member in the group, but in "Escape From WOOHP Island" she's taller than Sam, Clover, and Britney. In "Ho-ho-ho-no!" both she and Clover are taller than Sam. In Season 1, her primary outfit was a light green shirt, pink skirt, and tan boots. In "Stuck in the Middle Ages with You" the color of her primary outfit becomes yellow and purple. In "Malled" her primary outfit becomes a lighter shades of green as her light green shirt changed to pale green, her skirt changed to sea green and her tan boots changed to blue green boots. In Season 6's two-part finale “So Totally Versailles!” Alex wears her disguised form is a golden yellow and white long sleeved dress as her hair and face transformed into a classic styled look as her hair is extended to a French bun style. On Sora's Team While WOOHP and the team formed an alliance, Clover. Sam and Alex decided to join their journey and see what other worlds have to offer. Category:Totally Spies characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fashion characters Category:Heroines Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:School students Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Sora's Team Category:Spies Category:Gamers Category:Tomboys Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Lovers Category:Humans Category:Anime characters Category:Detectives Category:Comedy characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Serious characters Category:Sora's Love Interests Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Tech-Users Category:Athletes Category:American characters